Many popular activities require participants to be seated upright for an extended length of time without a rigid back support. Examples of activities which require an individual to be seated upright for an extended length of time include canoeing, fishing, hunting, boating, horseback riding, and motorcycling. Many people find sitting for an extended length of time with no back support to be very uncomfortable. Unfortunately, this discomfort may distract from their enjoyment of these activities. This discomfort may also cause them to reduce the amount of time they spend engaged in those activities. For example, on a long motorcycle journey, frequent stops may be required because of discomfort in the lower back. The frequency and severity of discomfort may be increased due to improper posture and/or a weak back structure.